a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet communication device, and more particularly to a two-in-one communication device wherein a first communication device is provided in a helmet to connect with a cellular phone, and a back seat of a motorcycle can be connected for conversation through a switching communication device.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In an existing life, a cellular phone has become a necessity of living, as it is convenient in using and carrying. However, a lot of users will usually ignore driving safety upon using the cellular phone. For example, when the user is riding a motorcycle with one hand, while the other hand holding the cellular phone for conversation, he or she will not be able to drive carefully; therefore, an unfortunate traffic accident may be resulted, or a traffic regulation may be even broken. Therefore, a lot of hand-free tools have been developed on markets, and the most popular one is to connect an earphone with the cellular phone, so as to form a hand-free communication device.
Nevertheless, in using this kind of communication device which uses a wiring to connect a microphone and a one-ear earphone, as a motorcycle driver should first put the earphone into an ear and then wear the helmet for communication, it will be inconvenient and the driver will feel very uncomfortable due to that the earphone is stuffed in the ear and also abutted by the helmet. In a mean time, an extended signal wire is directly exposed to fly with wind, which will be easily hooked by an external object to affect the driving safety. On the other hand, the earphone can easily drop out, communication quality can be inferior, and it will be inconvenient to wear the helmet.
Moreover, as the motorcycle driver should wear the helmet upon driving the motorcycle, if a back seat is taken by another passenger, then voice of conversation will be blocked by the helmet and air flow upon talking when driving the motorcycle. Therefore, the voice will not be clearly transmitted to that passenger, thereby resulting in a plenty of inconvenience and also affecting the driving safety. Accordingly, it is actually necessary to re-develop and improve the aforementioned conventional hand-free headphone device used for the motorcycle.